Starting Point
by April Princess
Summary: Troy and Gabriella go separate ways after high school. Both majoring in different subjects, with different job scopes. Will they ever meet again after this separation? Please READ and REVIEW!


_You know the words, "Once upon a time"_

_Make you listen, there's a reason_

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter or happy ever after_

_You're a harmony to the melody_

_That's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice above the noise_

_And like a common thread_

_You're pulling me_

_**You are the Music in me--- Troy and Gabriella**_

Gabriella lay on her bed, legs crossed. She stared blankly at the letter.

**SCHOLARSHIP TO STANFORD LAW SCHOOL**

**Gabriella Montez **

**You have been offered a scholarship to Stanford University, please fill in your particulars if you wish to take it up.**

Was this real? She looked at those sentences, over and over again, for ages. It was her dream to get into Stanford Law, yes, she was sure of it. She thought it never would, but the day had finally come, with a scholarship attached. She should be happy, delighted, but why?

She could not force a smile out. Everything was moving too fast, way too fast. She needed to slow everything down, make it a standstill. She clasped on tightly to the letter, then reached over and picked up her diary, searching for familiarity, for solace, in her routine of writing in her diary when she was troubled…

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was filled with so many emotions. During free period, Troy invited me to the senior prom, which I obviously said yes. We even danced on the roof top. It was probably one of the most enjoyable time and dances I ever had. I love being in his embrace, feeling so secure, and so, so warm. I love ruffling my hands through his brown hair, and when his soft blue eyes lock mine in an intense gaze, I wished the moment would last forever. It was fine until tonight, when I received a letter from Stanford offering me a scholarship. The thing is, I'm not even prepared to leave. I don't want to leave. At all. But this concerns my future. I know I have to leave someday, to Stanford, my dream school. Maybe I just can't face up to the fact. I hate separations, especially with the most important person in my life. HOW is that ever going to be possible?I hate thinking about it, and every time I do, I feel like bawling my heart out. I need to find Troy, right now._

Gabriella locked her diary and her scholarship letter in a drawer. She jumped out of bed, hurriedly threw on a sweater, and ran downstairs.

"Mum! I'm going out for a while!" She opened the door.

"Gabriella, wher--------" The door slammed loudly, and Gabriella hurtled out.

***

Troy was thinking about loads of things. Gabriella, high school life, university etc…

Then, his phone rang loudly, he jumped, clearly disrupted from his deep thoughts.

_Gabriella, you sure know how give me a heart attack._

He flipped open his phone, " Fedex Delivery, may I help you?"

"Excuse me?"

Gosh, did Gabriella change her voice? She sounds like----

"SHARPAY?!" he froze.

"Yes, that's me. I hope you don't go round answering the phone like this. You'll scare people, but thankfully, I'm such an understanding person." She said it matter-of-factly.

"Yes, yes, I understand. Now, may I ask why you called?"

" I've something very very important to tell you."

"Shoot." Troy answered impatiently.

_What is Sharpay doing? She's hogging my phone! Gabriella could be calling me, and I'll miss it all because of Sharpay. Can't she tell me in school tomorrow?!_

" Be prepared. Take a deep breath in, and breathe out. Get a glass of water too. With ice, just in case" Sharpay seemed to enjoy doing this, must have been all that drama class.

"Sharpay, just _talk_."

" Okay, but I won't bear any consequences. So, Gabriella's got a place at Stanford, I was just wondering---" She was interrupted by Troy.

"WAIT, wait, Gabriella got a place at Stanford?!" Troy jumped up from his seat.

"You mean you didn't know? Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought she might have told you already." Sharpay felt a tinge of delight, because this meant she might have Troy all to herself.

_Is Sharpay telling the truth? Gabriella would definitely be the first to tell me about such an important thing._

"By the way, she's still deciding whether to go to Stanford, and you're the biggest factor in her decision making." Sharpay added, just to make sure.

" Okay Sharpay, I don't know why you are telling me this. Anyway I've gotta go."

"WAIT!---"

Troy slammed his phone shut, frowning. He had to find Gabriella, and quick. He took a look at Gabriella's picture framed on his study table, her sweet demure melted his heart once again. After taking a second look, he jolted out of his bedroom.

_Right here, right now_

_I'm looking at you_

_And my heart loves the view_

'_Cause you mean everything _

_Right here, I promise you somehow_

_That tomorrow can wait _

_For some other day_

_But right now there's you and me_

_Right Here, Right Now---Troy & Gabriella_

He swung the door open, and startled. She stared straight back at him, her hand just inches away from the doorbell.

"Gabriella?" Troy gazed back at her.

Is this what you call telepathy? Or is it just true love?

No response.

"Gabriella?"

She said nothing and lunged forward suddenly, hugging him as tight as she could. His iron built body felt different that night, she could feel his weary and drained hart. It pained her; this is so unlike Troy.

She loved his height; whenever she needed a shoulder to lie on, his shoulder was there for her to rest on.

She retreated from his embrace. There was no going around this.

"Troy? I have something to tell you." She stammered.

"I think I know what you're going to say. It's alright, just go, chase your dreams, because you only have one chance to do so." He looked away from her gaze, his voice thick with emotion.

"But Troy---"

Before she could say anything else, he put a finger to her lips.

"No, I know it's because of me that's stopping you from going to Stanford. I don't want you to end up regretting your choice later in life. Love, you can always find it again, but there's only one chance to chase you dreams. You take this chance, Gabriella. " Troy looked away. That night, it was as if the tiles on the ground were little sad faces looking up at him.

"Did you just say we can find love again? Are we breaking up?" Her voice sounded muffled as a tear rolled down her cheeks.

She tried to look him squarely in the eye; she wanted to see his soft blue eyes once more, even if it was for the last time. It was the soft blue eyes that gave her comfort in times of unhappiness, it was those blue eyes that sparkled under the sun and made happy days such a delight, it was those eyes that gave her courage to go through a setback. But he looked away.

"Hey, Gabriella, cheer up." He forced a smile. "We can't cheat fate, no one can. If we're really meant to be, we will meet again even if we're at different ends of the earth"

Even if he knew he couldn't cheat Fate, he knew he was cheating himself.

_Press on Troy, you've got to make a clean break from Gabriella, you know that long distance relationships never last, and you don't want the pain No matter how much you love her, this is the only option and the best way for her._

"Gabriella, I hope you'll be successful in life, and I know you will."

She nodded as another tear rolled down.

"Be strong, and promise me you'll be the confident and bubbly girl I used to know when you go to Stanford. Good luck."

_How am I supposed to be happy when you're not there to accompany me through life's dark moments?_

As much as she wanted to deceive herself, she knew this relationship would be going nowhere too, and that this decision was for the best. Her throat thick with tears, she managed, " Goodbye wildcat."

She turned her back. She couldn't bear to shed another tear in front of him. She didn't want him to worry about her when she left. She ran as fast as she could, her tears clouding her eyes, ruining her makeup, wetting her curls, but she could not care less.

_Sorry Troy, I'm really sorry._

She sprinted till her leg muscles pulled. All she wanted was to get home fast, have a good sleep, and hopefully wake up the next day and forget that all this happened. To forget Troy completely.

_As if that was possible._

_Think positively Gabriella. You know this is the best solution._

She brushed the remainder of her tears of her face. She had to be strong, Troy would want that.

_It's funny when you find yourself_

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here_

_But all I want is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could happen_

'_Cause now I have to pretend _

_That I don't really care._

_**When There Was Me and You---- Gabriella**_

***

Troy slumped against the door, his eyes fixed on her until she ran out of view. _Last time Troy, this is probably the last time you'll ever see her._

He knew he had hurt her deeply, but with the pressures of university life, there was no way they could maintain contact on a regular basis. Especially this was Stanford, and law, no less. He couldn't bring her down like that.

He just had to learn to let go. Separation was and always would be a part of life, and he just had to accept that. Just that he was better at giving advice, but slow on taking it.

Tears clouded his vision. He hastily brushed it aside.

Gabriella made Troy do things he never expected to do himself. She had the power to make him cry, had the power to make him skip practice, had the power to make him join a musical. Troy knew she would always be an important part of his memory, that was for sure.

_Let go._


End file.
